onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Marineford
Marineford (マリンフォード Marinfōdo) is the main headquarters of the Marines (海軍本部 Kaigun Honbu, Marine Headquarters, Navy Headquarters in FUNimation subs). It is where Fleet Admiral Sengoku and the three Admirals reside, along with many Vice Admirals and lower officers when they aren't assigned to another base. The city surrounding marine HQ is inhabited by the families of marine soldiers. The Marine HQ is one of the three great powers, alongside the Shichibukai and the Yonkou.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 11 Chapter 96 and Episode 45, Marineford is first seen.One Piece Manga - Chapter 516, The name of the Marine Headquarters is revealed. It is situated near the Sabaody Archipelago, and lies directly next to Mariejois on the Red Line. The only safe way to reach here is through the Gates of Justice. History Shiki's Assault Twenty-two years ago, after hearing that the Pirate King Gol D. Roger had been captured by the Marines and will face execution in Loguetown, the Gold Lion Shiki came to Marineford alone, in his angry refusal to believe the Marines would be able to capture Roger, and killed many soldiers in the process. Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and Admiral Sengoku then fought against Shiki together. After a fierce battle between these three men, half of Marineford was reduced to rubble, many were injured or killed, and Shiki was defeated, captured, and incarcerated in Impel Down. East Blue's Newest Pirate Shortly after the defeat of East Blue's most powerful pirates in the hands of Monkey D. Luffy, the higher officers here granted him his first bounty of 30,000,000. Vice Admiral John Giant then announced to every high-ranking officers that the Marines there must be prepared to serve justice with all their might, and that there is no room for cowardice or moral justice. Over time, Fleet Admiral Sengoku spent his time residing here, giving orders to lower ranking subordinates, and taking out his fury over Monkey D. Luffy's repeated actions on his grandfather, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp. The Buster Call that Spandam accidentally activated was also sent from Marineford, taking roughly half-an-hour to arrive to Enies Lobby. Whitebeard War Saga Marineford became the site of the war against the Whitebeard Pirates, and the central plaza was where Portgas D. Ace was to be executed. With careful planning from Sengoku, the siege wall plan was set up to surround the pirates while Admiral Akainu melted the frozen ice floor created by Admiral Aokiji, in an attempt to destroy the crew and their allies, as well as Luffy and his recruits from Impel Down. However, thanks to Oars Jr., the rescue party managed to enter the main plaza, but ultimately failed to save Ace from death. Whitebeard tilted the entire island, and launched many shock waves to destroy the Marine Headquarters' main building with his earthquake powers, and after the Blackbeard Pirates killed him and their captain stole Whitebeard's powers, Blackbeard continued to destroy Marineford with his newly acquired earthquake powers. Aokiji also refreezes the ocean to prevent the pirates from escaping. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Marines Category:Marines Locations